I'm sorry
by XxSophiechanxX
Summary: Ikarishipping! Paul has left Dawn, without telling her why. Dawn is slowly losing her sanity. Terrible summary. Have fun reading:3


_Please don't leave_ _me_

He's always so cold. Like his heart would be made of ice.

Why Paul, why? Why do you have to be so distant from everyone? You never laugh, you rarely smile. I sometimes wonder, are you an ice cube in disguise.

But with me, you smile, you show your true colours. Or you used to. Four months ago, you stopped talking to me. I don't know why.

"Dawn stop following me," was the only thing you said to me. And it apparently was the last time too.

I sometimes see you, talking to your friends. You usually yell at Ash for eating so much. It's not fair. Why can't you talk to me to? Did you find someone else? If you did, why didn't you tell me? Please, don't keep me waiting.

I love you Paul, my ice cube. I, Dawn Berliz, love you. But why don't you love me anymore?

Please, tell me.

When you stopped talking to me, I thought that you were too busy to talk to me, or that there was something going on in your family, or that you just didn't feel like talking to me. I thought that you would start talking to me again after a week, but you didn't.

What happened to you? What happened to us?

I asked your friends, but they didn't know. I asked my friends, but they didn't know either.

I'm crying right now. I sometimes cry so much that I fall asleep.

Then, one day, I see you, talking to another girl, Ursula. She has always been your fangirl. I never liked her.

But you maybe think that she's prettier, that she's cuter.

It breaks my heart, those thoughts. You are breaking my heart.

Misty said that you were just talking normally to _her_. Nothing special. But I think that she said that so that I would feel better. But it didn't help.

Oh Paul. I asked your brother to, but he refused to answer. Did you tell him not to?

Sometimes, I think about committing suicide, but then all the happy memories come back.

Sometimes, I think about cutting myself with a knife, but then my friends appear in my head, saying that I shouldn't do it.

Many say that opposites attract. We two are total opposites, or that's what our friends say. But I don't think that's true. Yes, we are opposites, but you still left me.

A week ago, Ursula came up to me, and slapped me, saying that I'm a worthless slut. You saw this, but didn't do anything.

Now I sit behind bars, after the crime I committed.

You saw it to, didn't you?

Three days ago, Ursula started to insult me again, and this time, the whole class did it to.

I had a pair of scissors in my bag. I took them out, and stabbed Ursula. I couldn't see anything. Everything was black. The only thing I knew was that I was stabbing her, and she was screaming.

I don't know why I did it, but now I sit here, regretting everything. And you didn't stop me on that day. My friends couldn't help me, they were in different classes. And I know that they don't blame me. I sometimes wonder, did I kill Ursula? Did you cry? And why did you leave me? You never told me.

If Ursula still is alive, I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt her.

To you, I want to ask my question. But you wouldn't answer, right?

Of course, you wouldn't. You don't want to talk to me anymore.

To my friends, I would tell them that they are super important to me, and that I'm sorry.

And finally, to my mother, who raised me and was always so kind to me, I love you mommy. You are probably ashamed of me. You always supported me, and I only told you mean things. I'm so sorry. Would you forgive me? I wonder.

 _I love you all, forever._

 _ **So, what did you think. Poor Dawn, I feel so bad for her.**_

 _ **You can't really say that this was an Ikarishipping story, but I wouldn't say that this is anti Ikarishipping either.**_

 _ **I love ikarishipping. It's so cute.**_

 _ **This was sad.**_

 _ **My Ors story was sad to, but not this sad T-T.**_

 _ **Again, criticism is accepted here.**_

 _ **Please tell me how I could improve.**_

 _ **Also, could you suggest what I should write next. I was thinking a Pokeshipping story, with a love triangle between Serena, Misty and Ash. I'm a Ps, but I wouldn't mind making a Amourshipping story.**_

 _ **~Mystical ninetails**_


End file.
